


Belabor

by Lyus



Series: Cyclical [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Second Person, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short introspection on the part of someone who has nothing but time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ad infinitum

There is no light at the end of this tunnel. There are only little girls with big dreams and hopes for the world, and those dreams are not in line with reality. Reality is hard and unforgiving, and as cold as the person I have been forced to become. It would be nice if I could go back to the way things were, if I could go back to being the naïve little girl (a girl that believed that being triumphant consisted only of trying hard enough) that I was before this cycle started, but I can't. A cycle is a circle that turns at its own speed, and it is unlikely that you will be lucky enough to be thrown off or leave.

A vicious cycle that is unbroken is one that will one day be challenged, but in the end we all fail. I failed.

I failed her.


	2. Amaranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaranthine, adj.
> 
> 1\. Of, relating to, or resembling an amaranth.  
> 2\. Eternally beautiful and unfading; everlasting.  
> 3\. Deep purple-red.
> 
> Archaic: eterne.

It's only fair? It's not fair, it's not just. It is neither of those things. Morality is a human invention and what you are is not human. Humanity is the weakness of the magical girl, and a moral compass is something that you've shed along with your innocence and your sight, and by god it's funny how you can finally see. To find the end of a maze you stick to the right and hope that there will be no obstacles in your way. (Stick to the right the right the right you have to be right you have to be right if you're wrong there are consequences and you have to be right _by god you have to be right._ )

She's sorry. Someone shouldn't be sorry for something you did to yourself. She never asked you to drag yourself through hell (she did and you agreed and existed timelessly for years god how old are you).

"You are no longer a little girl," something hisses. You are crying, crying for a girl who no longer exists and you feel like Atlas holding up the weight of the world on your weary shoulders except you did nothing to deserve the tribulations and trials you faced, you were nothing but a girl with a plan to take on the world and you failed.


	3. ab ovo usque ad mala

Witches. Witches are burned at the stake. Maybe their crime was being other, or not doing as they were told.

_"Marry him, marry him, do as I say."_

You play games now with the wicked little dolls who walk disjointedly, who laugh and laugh. Dolls are toys for children, a child which you are not. You have long since stopped playing with dolls. Now your toys are people, their lives your canvas. Events unfold to your liking, and it has occurred to you before that maybe this was not the way things were meant to be, being perfect. People aren't perfect, but then again, you aren't a person.

You're twisted, not what you once were, don't think how you once did. Nothing is as it was but eerily similar, a different kind of déjà vu. Déjà connu, the knowing. You know how things should be, and you shall make them so.

It was your undoing.


End file.
